Pinocchio
by Deediii
Summary: Il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne fallait surtout pas agacer Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit elle trouvait le moyen de tout détruire (volontairement ou non.), soit elle laissait fleurir son penchant sadique et trouvait des punitions dignes des plus grands esprits tordus. Et Drago Malefoy allait en payer les frais


_**Mentir, moi, jamais ! La vérité est bien trop amusante ! - Steven Spielberg.**_

* * *

_**Poudlard - 11:01  
**_**  
**  
Le ciel était gris de nuage en cette fin de septembre. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que l'école de sorcellerie avait rouvert ses portes et cela faisait un mois aussi que la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Le moral de la plupart des élèves ne s'en fit que plus morne. Où que l'on soit, et à moins de lancer des sorts d'insonorisation, on entendait les grosses gouttelettes d'eau tomber sur le toit du château. Ce dimanche-là alors que l'école était relativement calme, un vacarme assez important se faisait entendre dans ses profondeurs. En effet dans les cachots s'élevaient des voix. Hermione et Drago étaient enfermés dans la salle de potion, en train de faire leurs heures de colle.

« – Espèce de fouine ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies attiré ici alors que je pouvais respirer un air digne ce nom !  
– Calme-toi, Granger ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit de me menacer avec ces stupides limaces.  
– On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais déconcentrer une personne effectuant une potion, surtout si c'est pour te moquer !  
– Tu t'emballes pour un rien !  
– On a failli faire exploser la classe si Parkinson n'avait pas éteint le chaudron à temps ! Exploser la classe, Malefoy ! Et je m'emballe pour rien ?!  
– Ce n'est pas arrivé que je sache !  
– Je préfère mourir que de revoir le regard que Rogue nous a lancé !  
– Arrête de râler, ces chaudrons ne vont pas se récurer tout seuls ! »

La brune grogna. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils étaient dans cette salle et ce n'est que dans l'heure restante qu'elle s'autorisa à parler à Drago.  
Les deux élèves de 6e année s'étaient, en effet, disputés lors d'un cours.

Drago qui était devant son chaudron avait commencé à se moquer de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci, déjà agacée par sa potion, se retourna et le menaça avec la seule chose qu'elle tenait entre ses mains à ce moment-là : un véracrasse. Lorsque le jeune homme vit la pauvre créature se tortillant dans les mains d'Hermione il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais pas un rire moqueur, au contraire il trouvait la situation plutôt marrante et ridicule.

Cependant Hermione ne le vit pas de la même façon, et fière comme un Hippogriffe, elle lança la bête sur le visage du Serpentard. La chose visqueuse coula tout doucement sur le front, le nez, frôla les lèvres et atterrit dans un léger "plouf" dans la potion chauffée au possible. Hermione avait vu avec horreur le véracrasse couler dans le liquide à cet instant bleuâtre. Celui-ci tourna alors au rose, commença à produire de grosses bulles, déborda en s'attaquant au bois de la table comme le ferait de l'acide.

Pansy choquée éteignit le feu à l'aide de sa baguette alors que la substance rose attaquait le fond du chaudron et la table au-dessous formant un trou difforme dans les objets. Le professeur Rogue entra dans une colère noire, insultant les deux élèves. Mais c'était sans compter le chaudron qui explosa, suivi de près par la table et les objets touchés par le liquide. Drago ne put retenir un fou rire (qui n'avait pas eu lieu d'être) devant la situation alors que Rogue évacuait la salle. Hermione et Drago n'obtinrent qu'une journée de colle. Rien que ça.

Les voilà alors en train de récurer les chaudrons à l'aide de brosses aussi anciennes que Dumbledore. Leur baguette ne leur permettant plus de nettoyer grâce aux prouesses magiques du professeur Rogue. Drago écoutait avec un sourire les râles de la Gryffondor. Alors plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et l'heure du déjeuner approchait à grands pas. Hermione avait pris ses chaudrons et s'était déplacée au fond de la salle pour marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Drago pensait avoir entendu des bribes du cours de métamorphose de la veille. Peut-être était-ce une illusion pour avoir une bonne excuse afin de l'embêter.

« – Alors, Granger. On s'ennuie autant que ça pour réviser ses cours ?  
– Ta gueule Malefoy !  
– Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies le teint pâle, à trop rester dans tes livres forcément... Leur crasse d'ailleurs semble avoir pris possession de tes cheveux.  
– Mais laisse-moi en paix à la fin !  
– Je ne mens jamais, tu sais, il faudrait parfois me croire et essayer de faire quelque chose !  
– Ah oui ?! Toi tu ne mens jamais. Bien sûr, tu es Monsieur Parfait, j'avais oublié. Voyons voir ça. »

Une expression sadique s'empara de son visage. Elle attrapa sa baguette qui malgré l'impuissance face au nettoyage, fonctionnait toujours autant pour les autres tâches. Elle leva le bâton et le dirigea vers le blond qui la regardait, horrifié. «_nasus elongatus_»* Le sort était inconnu à Drago, mais ayant entendu nasus, il toucha son nez dans l'espoir qu'il soit intact. Et en effet ce fut le cas. Il fit un sourire moqueur.

« – La prochaine fois , Grangie, révise tes sortilèges !  
– Si j'étais toi, menteur, je ne serais pas si fière.  
– Je ne mens jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit son nez s'allonger. Affolé, il le palpa avec empressement.

« – Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive !  
– Tu connais le conte de Pinocchio ?  
– Pinocchio ?  
– Un conte moldu sans doute.. Et bien, figure-toi que le petit Pinocchio est réputé pour son nez qui s'allonge lorsqu'il ment.  
– Mais je n'ai pas menti ! son nez s'allongea. Comment on fait pour qu'il cesse de grandir ! cria-t-il, horrifié.  
– Soit honnête, vil serpent. Le sort ne sera plus d'ici la fin de la journée.  
– Je n'ai qu'à ne pas parler.  
– Pipelette comme tu es, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses t'en empêcher !  
– Je ne suis ... il réfléchit quelques secondes et se ravisa la mine renfrognée.  
– Aha, j'adore ce sort !  
– Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Hermione retourna à ses chaudrons, chantonnant cette fois-ci. Elle repasse inlassablement la discussion qui venait de se passer avec un sourire étonnamment grand sur ses lèvres. Cependant à force d'y réfléchir, elle vit que quelque chose clochait. Il avait affirmé ne pas avoir menti, cependant son nez s'était allongé. Se pourrait-il qu'il mente lorsqu'il se moquait sans cesse d'elle ? Le petit sourire sadique qu'elle avait déjà eu quelques minutes plus tôt revint. Hermione se tourna vers Drago avec une moue d'ange. Elle s'avança tout doucement et s'assit près de lui. Le blond sursauta et la regarda avec méfiance.

« – Malefoy ?  
– Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
– Ça te dérange si je te pose une question ?  
– Non, bien sûr que j'adorerai t'entendre. son nez s'allongea, le sort ne sachant pas identifier l'ironie.Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante à la fin !  
– Ah tiens, bizarrement il ne grandit pas. Je suis vexée ...  
– Je m'en fous.  
– Je sais, je suis laide et ne mérite pas de l'attention.  
– Exactement ! lâcha-t-il rapidement. Hermione vit avec surprise le nez du Serpentard s'étendre. Celui-ci rougit et jeta un regard froid au possible à la brune. Il allait lancer une remarque acide, mais se fit doubler par son interlocutrice.  
– Ah.. Et bien c'est intéressant ça...  
– Il doit y avoir un dysfonctionnement dans ton sort, il ne marche absolument pas. il prit encore quelques centimètres.  
– Il marche parfaitement bien, Malefoy. Ne te voile pas la face.  
– Je ne me voile absolument pas la face et je le dis haut et fort, ce stupide sort est mensonger, je te trouve moche comme une pousse de mandragore, tes cheveux sont semblables à mon nimbus 2001, tu ne mérites même pas que je te parle. il ne fit pas attention au nez qui s'allongeait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre une longueur terrifiante.  
– Malefoy ... Hermione était véritablement gênée par tout ça.  
– Par Morgane, je te déteste, sale sang de bourbe ! »

Au loin, les douze coups de midi sonnèrent et Drago se leva avec hâte en rangeant ses quelques affaires dans son sac sans faire attention à son long nez et ses joues affreusement rouges qui juraient totalement avec ses cheveux blonds. Il sortit du cachot en claquant la porte laissant derrière lui une Hermione choquée. Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de révélation, elle se demanda si elle avait bien lancé le sort. Et puis rougissant légèrement elle rangea elle aussi ses affaires et se promit de se renseigner sur le sort avec Molly qui l'utilisait parfois sur ses enfants.

Lorsque Drago réapparut l'après-midi, il n'avait plus son long nez et elle soupçonnait quelqu'un d'avoir annulé le sort. Elle regardait le Serpentard de manière différente, montrant maintenant une curiosité non cachée à son égard.


End file.
